Point the finger, Place the blame
by mwah.x
Summary: Suck at summaries. this is my first. harry has beat Lord V and he is mourning the death of everyone and he blames himself. can ginny help him through?


_AN: This is my first ever FanFic so please don't grill me too much. I would really love for you to comment back and to make sure you keep checking for updates if you can, I'm really sorry if this sucks :) Enjoy xx_

_Much love Moll ;)_

**Chapter One**

The light outside was receding and the broken and shattered castle lay in ruins around the lone trio. Harry was void of emotion at this point, having been right up to the point of death and then finally giving in, believing it was the end, only to be dragged back to the present. For those few precious moments of death, Harry had felt at peace with himself and he had finally been able to let go of the past and just feel free; the only thing he regretted within all of his time fighting is that he lost what was truly important to him, Family, not the false pretence of having his real mother and father back but those who had been more of a family than he could have hoped for. Unfortunately, right now most of that family was currently mourning the death of a certain mischievous character, Fred Weasley. His heart was crying for them, Fred was like a brother but Harry was spent and he felt that the Weasley's should be the ones who fell apart and he should be the one, along with Hermione, to stay strong for them.

Looking over at his two best friends he smiled. He knew that no matter what, they would always be stood there, with him. He was happy for them, they needed to be together after all of this and he knew that no matter what, they were his rock; together or apart. Turning once more to survey the damage to the ancient building he looked up towards where Dumbledore had been killed and smiled knowing that he would be proud of them all then probably say something completely mad and utterly incredulous. Just then Harry noticed that Hermione was talking to him.

'It's okay. It's gonna be okay Harry. It's over. Let's go home.' She was speaking as gently as she possibly could in fear of him lashing out but what surprised her most it what he did next. He sat on a near-by rock and stared blankly out over the landscape, silent tears falling down his face, his glasses were cracked and his clothes dishevelled. As Hermione lifted her wand to cast a silent spell Ron pushed her hand down and took her hand, pointing just past her towards the large stone steps leading into the shattered courtyard. Hermione allowed herself to be dragged away, albeit, reluctantly.

Harry had really begun to sob now which surprised the young red head that stood behind him. He seemed so happy when Voldemort had died. It looked as though the devastation had finally caught up to him and gripped him so tight that his was going to choke with the amount of pure, raw emotion that enveloped him. Ginny cast Lumos and the tip of her wand began to shimmer. This caused harry to stop crying and face her with a sheer determination in his eye. Ginny looked down and noticed that Harry's hand was flexing around a wand as if ready to fight. She snuffed her light and pulled him up to hold her closely. The broken bridge looked terribly high up and without the sides anymore Ginny was worried that Harry would do something stupid. She pulled him by the hand into the large hall where everyone was sitting, either recovering or grieving and pulled him through a small door behind one of the old tapestries.

'Harry, listen to me. I love you. Always have, always will. Now I don't care what you think I want you to hold me and never let me go because you are an utter twat for letting me think that you were dead.' Ginny pulled Harry into her arms and they slumped to the ground together, ginny rubbing small circles on harry back letting him sob into her shoulder. He had stayed so strong for his whole life, never giving up or letting anything get in the way of success against evil. She just had to let him let go now, let him forgive himself and let him recover from the fall he had taken when he had killed Voldemort. She had known ever since Harry had finally done it that they had been connected. It was like something had disappeared from inside of Harry, his eyes were now hollow and empty, a little like when he had come to terms with Sirius' death. She had known that as soon as Sirius had died he had wanted to climb into the Veil after him and never look back and it was kind of like that now, as if harry wanted to be gone, wanted to be fighting again. She understood entirely of course, his whole life had been dedicated to fighting Voldemort and now that part had stopped and he didn't have to fight anymore. It was as if he no longer had meaning to his life.

'Gin?' Harry sounded uncertain, as if she was just a figment of his imagination and she wasn't really there. It sounded like he was contemplating his sanity after all of this and Ginny had to re-assure him, tell him she was there to make him realise that it was done. He could love her and he could finally stop.

'I'm here Harry. I'll always be here for you. I love you.' Ginny ran her hand through his unruly black hair and dragged out the blood that was flaked in it.

'I love you too Gin. I'm sorry I let you down, i just wanted to keep you safe and finish it all before i put you in danger again.' He sounded so hurt and even though the tears had stopped Ginny wondered if he was holding back. He needed to cry, it was all he could do, she was ready for him to start lashing out as everyone else was but with these words she knew he was perfect and they didn't need to be vicious to each other but needed to have each other, be each other's standing point, each others post.

'Harry, if you hadn't just noticed, I nearly died out there fighting death eaters. Life's not easy, but we'll muddle through somehow.' She was smiling into his green eyes, like swimming in an ocean and for the first time in what seemed to be years, he was smiling, and a smile that touched his eyes making them glow, hiding the empty feeling the was growing in the pit of his stomach. His heart swelled at the thought of him and Ginny finally being together but it was fought down by the realisation that he was a murderer. He had killed hundreds of people by just being himself and he had caused so many deaths as loved ones and the unknown fought for him and with him. The feeling of utter and complete hatred over himself was what made his smile falter and Ginny noticed this as she watched the shine in his eyes fade.

'Don't you dare be thinking about not being with me because I will bat-bogey your sorry ass into next week!' The fire in his heart erupted as his she stared him down; the fire of her being thrust into him as if this was her way of saying, here's my heart. She was encasing him in a warm glow and she knew that in that one moment they were safe; together. Her heart belonged to him and this was the only way she thought she could show him. Her hair whipped about as a stiff breeze ran about the castle grounds. She extended her hand after getting up, waiting for Harry to grasp onto her and cling on for dear life.

'Promise me that if you take my hand you won't let it go. Ever. And that means whatever happens. Harry James Potter you will marry me and I will have your children but for now let's just go back inside and see my mum and everyone else. We are so worried about you. You should never ever sneak off under an invisibility cloak just after you nearly died!' she was crying once more and Harry grabbed onto her hand and squeezed.

'Never.' This simple answer stopped Ginny from crying and stopped the wind blowing and stopped the birds chirping. For 30 seconds, it was just them, alone.


End file.
